Synonyms for the Sinner
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Characters/storyline based on the anime! Gale is strange around Ryan now, possessive almost. And Ryan's about to find out why...


**HELLO ALL! THIS IS A FANFICTION FOR THE SUPERNATURAL ANIME, SO YOU WON'T GET IT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT. THESE CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE EPISODES "SAVAGE BLOOD" AND "REUNION"**

**WARNINGS: SLASH, BLOOD/MAYBE SOME GORE, VAMPIRES, MATING, AND INCEST**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Synonyms for the Sinner-by PS

Strange. Different.

Those were the words that came to mind when Ryan looked at his father now-a-days.

Ever since the "hunter accident" Gale had been strange, reclusive, different, clingy, and almost possessive over his son.

Ryan wasn't allowed to associate with the new vampire recruits, he wasn't allowed to share meals with the others, and he wasn't allowed out alone. He went out anyway, sneaking off when the others were preoccupied in each other's skin, the need to sate their immortal passions to great to deny, even to watch after their leader's son.

At night Ryan wandered the forest, liking the quiet solitude of the trees, the brisk breath of scampering animals, the wind that whispered through the bushes around him.

It was bad though, when he came home, after he had wandered off, and found his father already back, punishing the others for letting him out of their sight. Gale knew he was close though, that was why he was punishing them. If Ryan wasn't close then his father would go hunting, not for food, but for him.

Ryan would sulk past the offending punishment and go to his loft, his "bedroom" in some terms, the place that was his, and his alone. Later, if he was satisfied with his work, Gale would come up and simply watch Ryan as he did his nightly activities of reading or, supposed, sleeping.

That was the worst times.

Ryan was stay awake on nights like those, feeling his father's eyes on his blanket covered frame, simply staring, the gleam in his eyes frightening, even though Ryan knew he was safe.

Gale would never hurt him, only those around him.

Things got worse over time, the gang would go out to the city and its limits, leaving Ryan alone with one or two of the others to baby-sit him; they would all come home smelling like blood and human fear.

The barn stank of it after the first few times.

Then, one day, the hunts stopped.

Gale seemed almost happier, lighter in his torture of his recruits. But that was when the rituals started.

Ryan had seen it once, when he was wandering in the woods, after having escaped one of the group's annual bloodbaths, and found his father in a semi-clearing, holding a bowl up to the moon, muttering quietly to some deity. Ryan could tell by the liquid running from the bowl that it was filled with blood.

He didn't know who's, and quite frankly, he didn't want to know.

It was late at night, but early for vampires, when three of the newer personnel brought five humans to their nest. The coven was pleased, shouting and laughing, enjoying the chance to scare the already terrified humans.

Ryan stayed in his corner, sitting in the frame of one of the barn's windows.

Gale examined the humans critically, "where did you get them?" Like they were livestock.

The vampire with long hair answered, "they were camping in the woods. Thought everyone would like a little snack." He grinned at the end of this, revealing sharp canines.

Gale smirked, obviously thinking the idea a pleasurable encounter.

He grabbed one of the human girls, "Ryan!"

Ryan's head whipped up, confused and anxious as to why he had been called. Gale stared at him, "come here."

Afraid to disobey Ryan gracefully leapt from his window and trudged over, hands in his pockets, "yes?"

Gale's hand was tight around the girl's bicep, "we will share tonight."

He sauntered off, dragging the girl along behind him and making a path among the crowd of vampires. Meekly, Ryan followed…

Ryan felt sick as he watched his father bite into the girl's neck, red life-blood spurting out from the gaping wound as Gale leaned back, turning his shining eyes to Ryan, "drink."

Ryan bit lightly on his tongue, "I can't…"

Gale growled at him, "drink. Now." The veins around his eyes bulged out haphazardly, scaring the younger boy into sliding towards the girl, his fingers gripping at the foliage on the ground.

He met her eyes, they were blue. Like the sea.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he quickly dragged his canines across her jugular, hoping to speed up her death. She choked, red clinging to her lips like some juice of an exotic berry.

Ryan felt tears trail down his face as he drank her blood. It tasted like strawberries. Bitter strawberries.

Gale was staring at him when he leaned back, licking the blood from his lips, letting it cling to his skin.

"Dad…" Ryan whispered, not sure what to say, only knowing that his had to stop. He didn't want to be a killer anymore.

Gale smiled at him broadly, revealing stained red teeth, "you have accepted."

There was no more to the conversation, and Ryan had no idea what his father meant or what to say. All he knew was that his father went and drank from the very same place on the girl that he had…most vampires would have chosen a different spot.

Answers came in the form of a journal.

Ryan had no idea where it came from or how it ended up on his bed, but he did know that an expert on vampires had written it, as everything he had read so far was true.

Then, he found the chapter that would change his world forever.

_"Mates and the Sharing of Blood":_

_Vampire Leaders can only have one mate, their choice, that they stay with for the rest of eternity._

_They chose their mates by usually ways of unethical stalking, prowling, fighting, or simply by biological chemistry. Vampires finally admit their feelings by sharing one thing: by drinking the blood of the same body, from the exact same bite wound. If this occurs then they will have shared saliva, and there is no turning back for either mate._

_The two vampires will be mated for life, no matter what they want._

Ryan stared at the page in horror. No Way.

Avoiding the leader of a coven of vampires was hard, but somehow, Ryan managed.

He spent more time in the woods, trying to cover his anxiety about his nonconsensual mating with his father. He only ever same Gale when he was sneaking back to camp, and, usually, he quickly dashed up to his room and locked the door, never giving anyone a chance to talk to him or catch up.

It was after a week of this when Gale finally got smart enough to corner Ryan though.

Ryan had just gotten back from an outing in the woods and was sneaking back up to his room, congratulating himself on not being caught, when he felt an odd presence.

Before he knew it he was pushed up against the door of his room, too late to do anything, and caged in by the hulking mass of his father.

"You've been avoiding me Ryan." The husky voice sent shudders of fear down Ryan's spine.

"I-no, it's not like that." Unsure of what to say Ryan turned his head to the side, closing his eyes tight to avoid meeting the leader's eyes.

"Yes you have, and I know that you have realized what has happened between us. I would have thought you'd take this with more grace."

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek, unable to keep his questions inside for any longer, "why didn't you mate with Mom?"

Gale took this piercing question with stride, "I loved Miranda. But she wasn't the mate for me. And if we had mated, well, I would have died when she was killed. And you would have been left alone."

"Maybe that would have been better," the words slipped out incidentally, but the taller male replied easily.

"No. You would have been killed by hunters, or, taken in by humans. And when the time was right, you would have killed all of them, unable to sate your blood-lust as a fully awakened vampire who didn't know anything about themselves."

Ryan huffed a breath, swallowing quickly, "why did you do it?"

Gale seemed to be breathing in his scent, leaning in close to his neck, "I love you Ryan. This is the only way that we can be together."

Ryan shuddered, fully afraid now. This was worse than death, he thought quietly, letting his father lick at his neck, tasting him much like he did to the humans he devoured.

Humans had it easy, Ryan thought as he started to close his eyes again, they die. But I have to live with this forever…


End file.
